We are currently involved with method development and the application of these methods to find solution structures of macromolecules using a combined NMR and molecular dynamics. We are applying the methods in the study of the B-DNA duplex mismatch sequence d(CGCGATTCGCG) and of the hairpin loop form of the oligodeoxyribonucleotide, d(GCGCTTAGCGC). These methods are also being used in looking for the solution structure for the B-DNA "Dickerson" dodecamer d(CGCGAATTCGCG) with perhaps the best NMR data available to data on this system. The NMR data for this system is not consistent with the structure determined by X-ray crystallography.